


Cipher

by MoanDiary



Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, Negotiating Consent, Prompt: Fisting, fuckruary2020, with feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: Eve never says “no.” Maze realizes this far too late.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626784
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Cipher

Eve never says “no.” Maze realizes this far too late.

She was proud of herself when she finally figured out the very human concept of consent. Although most humans were more than happy to throw themselves at her when she showed the slightest sign of sexual interest, Maze found quickly that it was often frowned upon on Earth to simply grab an ass or a tit or a cock you found attractive. Despite the fact that, in Hell, this was considered a perfectly reasonable way to greet friends, enemies, and total strangers.

So she learned to ask, and ask again if she wanted to escalate a scenario, to make a quick mental evaluation of how drunk or high a potential sexual partner was.

“Maze, it’s quite simple,” Lucifer said early in their time on Earth, exasperated, as she tried to get a straight answer out of a decidedly _not_ straight party girl lolling drunkenly on his couch. “If they couldn’t give a coherent answer were I to use my mojo on them, _don’t fuck them._ ”

And she’s used that metric successfully ever since. She finds that most humans are down to try most things with her, and when they aren’t, she shrugs it off and asks the next one. But Eve is abnormal; she isn’t down to try most things, she’s down to try _everything_.

* * *

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Eve whimpers, over and over, as Maze slips two fingers, then three, then four into her clenching pussy, thumb working in tight circles against her clit.

“You feel so good, babe,” Maze moans against her neck, biting gently at the soft skin there. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Yes,” she hisses again, hips rising off the bed, abdomen flexing, hard nipples skimming against Maze’s.

“Do you wanna try something new?”

Eve bites her lip and smiles, batting her lashes coyly. “Like what?”

Maze thrums with that curious excitement, that eagerness that only Eve seems capable of inspiring in her. She’s positively feral with it. “Well, since you take my fingers so nicely, how ‘bout we try my whole hand?”

Something flickers across Eve’s face that Maze doesn’t quite recognize. Surprise, probably? “...Yeah!” She replies, grinning. There’s a surge of heat between Maze’s legs and she licks her lips.

“Mm-hm-hmm...you’re gonna love this,” Maze enthuses, pumping her fingers a few more times before withdrawing them and hopping off the bed to find her lube.

Eve is lying in the very center of the bed when she returns, hair splayed out beneath her like ink spreading in a pool of water. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Maze murmurs, pride and something undefinable swelling in her chest. Eve beams at her and stretches out her arms entreatingly. Maze catches her hand and presses a lingering kiss to her palm before returning it to the bed and climbing between Eve’s legs.

She uncaps the lube and applies a generous amount to her hands, warms it between them for a few moments, and then brings it between Eve’s legs. Eve purrs and writhes as Maze strokes her, slicking up and down through her folds, and then dipping down into her sacred cunt. When Maze deems her good and prepared, she applies more lube to her own hand.

“You ready?” Maze asks, baring her teeth in a predatory grin.

Eve nods jerkily, panting in anticipation.

Maze starts with two fingers again, then adds the other two. With the amount of play they’ve already done this evening and the amount of lubrication, it’s easy. Then Maze tucks her thumb tight to her palm and eases in further. Eve winces and sucks in a quick, soft breath when Maze’s knuckles breach her, and Maze gives her several moments to adjust before sliding her hand in further. She watches fixedly as Eve’s velvety flesh engulfs her hand, unable to resist bringing her free hand between her own legs and stroking herself.

“That’s so fucking hot,” she breathes, twisting and thrusting her hand gently.

“Y-yes,” Eve whimpers, in pleasure, she thinks. Maze glances up at Eve’s face, ready to exchange their customary voracious smile, the one that expresses their mutual adoration of the pleasures of the flesh in all forms. But Eve’s brow is creased in discomfort and her lovely mouth is turned down in a frown. She’s clearly not enjoying this.

“Shit,” Maze mutters, slowly and carefully easing her hand back out of Eve. “You don’t like it,” she says.

“No, I like it!” Eve insists, but the relief on her face is unmistakable.

“Don’t lie to me!” Maze growls. 

“I—I like that you liked it, though.” Her eyes flicker to the side, then down. She’s ashamed. Maze hates it.

Her anger fades. Eve’s not really lying, she realizes, at least not intentionally—ever since Lucifer, ever since Adam, she’s had trouble separating her own desires from the desires of the people she loves, and she loves so quickly and so deeply. She left for months to find herself, to figure out who she was and what she wanted, but it’s hard to drown old habits completely. Sometimes the only option is to accept that they’ll rear their ugly heads every once in a while, and to know how to recognize them when they do. Maze understands that better than anyone, even if she still sometimes fails at it.

“Listen,” Maze says, crawling back up to lay beside her and look her in the eyes. “This goes both ways. I’m not having fun if you’re not having fun.”

Eve nods, a little guiltily. 

“So what do we say when we don’t want to get fisted?”

Eve smiles, rueful. “‘No.’”

“That’s right,” Maze replies, kissing her forehead. “Now let’s get that vibrator you like instead.”


End file.
